vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Vashti
The Vashti are a breed of pale-skinned Xai'athi best known for the fact that two-thirds of their race are blanks, while the upper-class are pariahs, with the exception of the Frummen and Dementi. They are desended of the old Terran cultures of Europa who colonized Epsilon Eridani in M3. They constitute a rather significant portion of the Xai'athi race, and are one of the more powerful breeds within that race. Their current homeworld is Cristaux, considered by most to be the economic heart of the Federation. They are very devout and follow the ancient Terran religion of Catholicism, launching periodic "crusades" into the Imperium, to "redeem" the Imperial citizens. Such crusades rival the Black Crusades of the Chaos warbands near the Eye of Terror, and such invasions are of such magnitude that even the Xai'athi are stunned by their size. Thus, the Vashti are a grave threat to any who would deny their one true faith and Almighty God, and that appears to everyone outside of the Solaris Federation. Unlike the rest of the Xai'athi, who willingly and blindly follow the commands of their creator, Binadamu Madora, the Vashti follow their Suzerain, the half-brother of Binadamu, Dieujuste Archambeau, who has a ancient and historical feud against Binadamu and the Madora Family. History 'Creation' The history of the Vashti can be tracd back to 736.M4, when Binadamu Madora created them to serve as his fearless shock troops. The group he choose for his next transformation process were those desendent of the European colonists. The first group to be turned into Vashti were to become the Frei, as during their creation process, Binadamu's first batch of Va-736a nanites killed the men during the transformation process. He couldn't find a way around this problem, and left alone for the next 15 years. The Frei were engineered to be a fearless fighting force during the unification of Epsilon Eridani, and to help compensate for the Awali's weakness to light. They were as a result of his test, rendered completely emotionless, and incapable of feeling pain, something Binadamu was quite pleased with. During the Kampeni ya Utukufu (the Glorious Campaign), the Frei (as the Vashti called until 751.M4), were the first troops on the field in every battle, taking out important objectives for the larger Awali force following them. As a skirmishing force, the Frei didn't take part in any heavy fighting, and were thus not built for war, as Binadamu had intented. He simply wanted an army that could move quickly and decisively across the battlefield. So however, Binadamu decided to attach a male group to the Frei, knowing he couldn't sustain the force of Frei if they were all-female. Thus, in 751.M4, Binadamu looked into Va-736a nanites to find out why they kept killing the men. Much to Binadamu's suprise and anger, he forgot inoculate the men before injecting the nanites into them, which would tell the nanites that the men were their new hosts. He quickly redesigned the nanites to adapt to the men, and created the Va-751b nanites. Binadamu rounded up the 500 men that didn't go through the process, and he them transformed into the new sub-breed of the Frei, the Frummen. The Frummen before their transformation, had barely been killed by the first transformation, and had become extremely pious hoping that their god would protect them from death at Binadamu's hands. Binadamu liked this trait, and wanted them to keep that piety. He recognized the power faith could have on the battlefield, and how it could drive a person (or group of people), to perform feats before impossible. 'The Federation' 'The Exodus' 'Dieujuste & the Vashti' The devious actions of the Vashti, including their mysterious behivor and imperialistic views, and can explained by the brotherly feud between their Suzerain (Dieujuste), and the Mtawala (Binadamu). For several millinneia, Binadamu and his half-brother Dieujuste, had always been at each others throats. Dieujuste only aided Binadamu back on Terra in M4 to rid himself of the man who he felt took all of his father's attention from him and his mother. Elijah, the father of both men, had fathered Dieujuste with one of his mistresses, Mathania Archambeau, a Haitian artists and musican during the time. Elijah left Mathania and Dieujuste to return to his wife, who was about to give birth to Belisari. Elijah's wife died in the process, and taking care of Binadamu and Belisari occupied all of Elijah's time, leaving Dieujuste without a father, something he blamed his step-siblings for. Thus, when Dieujuste had to flee Terra with Binadamu due to his connections with him, Dieujuste never let any of his anger go. Binadamu felt he would help Dieujuste out for assistence in helping create the Xai'atih and the Solaris Federation, and gave him complete control over the actions of the Vashti, overriding ever his own command over them. Dieujuste married one of the Vashti, Variola, and created the House of Archambeau, the ruling family of the Vashti Dominion. Dieujuste and Variola, now the supreme masters of the Vashti, decided to distance themselves from the Xai'athi race, and upon discovering the Malheureux Rift in M7, the Vashti immediately laid claim the entire region, a big task for a species numbering only seven million. The Malheureux Rift was a region of space completely encircled by hundreds of black holes, big and small, and other hostile anomalies believed to have been created advanced species long before the time of the Xai'athi, as a defence against an unknown enemy. The Vashti, and in turn, Dieujuste, cared little about the creators or the rift's purpose, but only that they remove themselves from the rest of the Federation. The ancient feud between the Madora's and the Archambeau's has explained why the Vashti are so quick to act more treasonously, and unlike the Xai'athi loyal to Binadamu unto death, the Vashti are more free-minded in their actions, and seek to please the Suzerain rather than the Mtawala. Even today the Vashti and the Madora-controlled Awali, have a long standing rivalry. The Awali are larger and better situtated within the Federation government, while the Vashti are more advanced and far more secretive, preventing the Awali from peering into the plans of the Vashti. 'Sadique Crisis' 'The Plotting Begins' The Vashti's constant support for the Federation's first Vashti Kaizari was immense. They provided Kaizari Sadique with troops to give her more control over the government and the then Awali-dominated Kijeshi, and political support, in which almost all of the Vashti members in the Bunge vote for law, reform, or bill Sadique wished to pass. The Vashti had the most control over the government after Sadique's famous political reform campaign, that reached out to non-Awali to enter the government and remove Awali control of the Federation. As such, Sadique had control over the Federation not seen since the Muumba administration. She began her goal of fighting the Eldar Empire, which she considered the true threat to the Federation, not the Ork hordes surrounding Solaris. The Vashti's hand in her reasoning was obvious, as they made known their interests in a vast series spacial anomalies called the Malheureux Rift, to the galactic east of the Federation. They wanted the Federation to remove the Eldar colonies in between them and the Malheureux Rift, but needed a reason for the Federation to attack these colonies. Thus, with heavy lobbying in the Bunge, they soon got Sadique's attenition, and with the promises of increased power in the government, Sadique bowed to the pressure, and began devising a plan to trick the Federation into going to war with the Eldar. The Vashti felt that they succeded in their efforts, until word of their actions and the subsequent results slipped into the public. The Liulan steward (charged with watching over the Bunge chamber when the politicans were gone), had overheard their plans, and reported this to Sadique's husband, the former Kaizari Siri. Siri, instead of telling the Mahakama or the Kudhibiti about the treasonous plans, went to Sadique, who in turn used her husband's feelings for her to prevent him from turning her in. Sadique, rather than lose her power, decided to hold on to it for as long as she could, building a private army from the Vashti soldiers that joined the Kijeshi as the core of the new army. The Vashti soon discovered what happened, and attempted to distant themselves from the Kaizari, who feeling betrayed, told the public of the Vashti's underhanded political games. As the Federation tried to grasp what was going on, Kijeshi personeel tried to attack the Kioo Ikulu and apprehend the Kaizari. The battle was a disaster, and the entire force was routed. The Vashti's greed had single-handedly created a civil war. 'Civil War' While the Federation fell further and further into conflict, the Vashti tried to prevent the government from discovering their involvement in the civil war. They isolated Kaizari Sadique, and attempted to play on the side of the betrayed. However, their plans quickly backfired when several millions of Vashti, abhorred by their government's betrayal of a close ally, began to fill up Sadique's pool of loyal soldiers. It obvisously didn't take long before the other breeds of the Xai'athi began to notice the growing issue within the Vashti government, and began connecting the pieces together. The Xai'athi were angered by the Vashti's tricks, and began condeming and sacntioning them, cutting off assets throughout the Federation, and arresting any Vashti who were involved in the plots. The outrage was enormous, as the news of the Vashti's treason became widespread. Violence aganist the Vashti was averted, as the Xai'athi saw no point in ganging up on one foolish breed. Instead, their attentions were focused on the growing threat posed by Kaizari Sadique's Vashti army. The Vashti were penalized, and forbiddened from having any active role in the Federation government. Additionally, Impératrice Ophelia Madora, the leader of the Vashti and chief orcastrator of the plot, was arrested, and sent to Nyanda, primarily so that she could be watched by her family, the Archambeaus. Dieujuste Archambeau was soon dragged into the chaos as many Xai'athi blamed him for the Impératrice's actions. 'Consequences' As the crisis drug on, in 001.M10, Kaizari Sadique refused to leave office, officially starting the civil war. Government forces under her former aide, Kansela Kěkào, began their attempt to force Sadique out of power, which led to Vashti, in hopes of preventing the Federation from charging them with corruption and treason, illegially amassed an army (which wasn't allowed until after the war), and sent them to Sadique's aid. She defeated virtually every assault on on the Kioo Ikulu, and even managed to get troops off of Nyumbani, and sent them to fight government forces across the Federation. The Vashti believed that they'd managed to swing the war in favor of Sadique, and grew overconfident in their combat abilities, leading to their defeats near the end of the war. By 007.M10, most of the Vashti traitors had been defeated at the Eighth Battle of Nyumbani, and Idrissa's sorcery allowed government forces to storm the Kioo Ikulu, and capture Kaizari Sadique. The Vashti were ruined, as the loss of their protection from treason and corruption charges by the Mahakama lead to their being charged with war crimes, which were far worse than the ones they commited before the war. The entire court of the Vashti governments (Britannia, the Holy Roman Empire, France), were either removed from power, arrested, or simply exected by the new Vashti governments. The Vashti had been forced to pay for all damages caused during the crisis, leading them into backruptcy. The Vashti had also paid the ultimate price for their involvement in the war. Over 10 million Vashti had died in the conflict, and their was no one else the blame but themselves. 'Great Solar War' Biology The Vashti are abhumans, best known for the soulless bodies. They are a race of pariahs (except the Frummen and Dementi), and are invisible to the Warp. Their skin is chalk white, and their blood is jet black, and is acidic when exposed to oxygen, nitrogen, and methane. Their eyes range from an eerie red, to sparkling blue, to pupiless white, though this does vary from breed to breed (Frei and Frummen have red eyes, Autrui have pupiless eyes, and Dementi have blue and green eyes). The Vashti psyhiology is perhaps, the most complex of the Xai'athi. They have few organs, and any major damage done to them has no ill effects on the Vashti. No one has yet to learn why this is, save for the Vashti, who prefer not to devulge any secrets on their anatomy. Do to the "simple" genetic qualities of the Vasthi, they follow a strict social code based on breed. The Frei rule the Dominion, the Frumman run the Church, the Autrui live and die for it, and the Dementi represent it. Their unique abilities help them in their duties, and because of these interesting genetic traits, their role in their species is seen as pre-determined by God as interpreted by the Church. 'Frei' The Frei (aristocrats) are emotionless, a result of Binadamu's experiments, and each one is born a female. They are the most potent pariahs, with each being at least an Upsilon grade pariah. The most powerful pariahs of the Frei, their Impératrice, or Empress, is a black pariah. Compared to the rest of the Vashti, the Frei have a few defining characteristics, like black hair, and red eyes, something no other sub-breed other than the Frummen have. They have more facial distinctions, allowing others to tell them apart. Due to their emotionless disposition, they are perfect for the role of master, and led the Dominion. Each Frei is born through careful breeding. Only Frumman cardinals or high-ranking Autrui lords or generals can mate with Frei. All children born through such parings are always Frei or in rarer cases Frummen. 'Frumman' The Frumman (clergy), are not emotionless, but more so logical, doing so to the point where many believe they might as well be emotionless. They were created after most of the men expected to become male Vashti died off when they were given the first batch of nanites that would create the Frei. It was hoped that with their emotions, they'd serve as the perfect orators, and provide the Vashti with the moral needed to carry on a fight. Those who didn't were given unique nanites designed just for men, and helped the Frumman achieve their aforementioned goal. Like the Frei, the Frumman have black hair and red eyes, and have a diverse gene pool, giving each a more or less defined look. The Frummen, though logical in thought, are pious in act, and serve as the religious authority in the Dominion, as their religion states that only men can led the Church. Unlike the rest of the Vashti, the Frumman aren't blanks. They are instead very powerful psykers as all of them are Beta grade psykers. Through them (and by extention, the Church), the Vashti recieve the powerful blessings their gods bestow upon their species. As such, Frummen are extremely important to the Vashti's way of life. 'Autrui' The Autrui (commoners & military) are the breed of Vashti with two sexes. They were created by the Vashti in M11 to help the Vashti expand their rather small population, and given emotions to help improve the Vashti's reputation as an emotionless race. The Autrui have the unique chalk white skin as all Vashti, but snow white hair, and pupiless eyes, though they are seen as the most approachable of the Vashti dispite their blank appearance. As they were made from scratch, they have by far, the smallest gene pool of the entire Xai'athi race, and virturally no one outside of the Vashti race can them apart. The entire sub-breed is made up of blanks, which allows them to counter psychic forces on a large-scale. Since they are so numerous (making of two-thirds of the race), they serve as laborers, farmers, and soldiers, and do so without complaint. 'Dementi' The Dementi (administrators & diplomats), a genetic failure of a breed, were the first Vashti attempt to create a psychic breed of Vashti, that would be somewhat immune to the effects of a pariah. It was somewhat sucessful, as Dementi could some of their psychic powers when in the presence of a Vashti, and how the Vashti achieved this is unknown, even to Binadamu himself, and as a result, Dementi are seen as abominations, even by some Vashti. However, the downside was that their minds were practically destroyed, and most are either psychotic serial killers, or certified nutcases. It was discovered that psycosis was genetic, and no cure could be found. Though Dementi can be contributing members of society (as was the case with two-term Kaizari Ingénu), they can turn at the blink of an eye, and cannot be trusted near Eldar, who they seen as a threat to their safty (a mental impression). They also serve as the face of the Vashti Dominion, as they serve as ambassadors to other empires in the galaxy. Also, due to their unique psychic abilities, they also serve as nuns for the Chruch, assisting the Frummen in their cleric duties. 'Metian' The Metian are a unique breed of Vashti, who are desendant of the Archambeau Family. They have dark-skin, red-in-black eyes which give off a slight glow, and have jet black hair. They were a result of Dieujuste Madora's personal genetic research, to combine the powers of psykers, with the incorruptiblity of the soulless. The Metian are seen as the true abominations, even fellow Xai'athi and even Vashti. The Metian are not emotionless like the Vashti, but moreso dark and depressing. They have a strange anatomy, in which they have no known major organs, save for two hearts, two lungs, and a stomach. Their reproductive organs are a mystery. The reproductive organs of the male seem fine, but they operate differently from those of other species. Metian females have the same resemblence to Human and Eldar women, but have no uterus or ovaries, but still have the ability to reproduce normally. The Metian give off a repulsing aura, which sickens humans and Eldar, but has no effect on the Xai'athi. Currently, all known Metians appear to be located on the Archambeau's homeworld of Nulla, in a hidden corner of the Vashti Dominion. Politics 'Government' The Vashti government is built around the Frei aristocracy, and the Frumman clergy. It is made up of royal houses and dynasties who are the rulers of seperate nations within the Dominion. The most powerful of these is that of House Madora of the Quatrième Empire français, ''or Fourth French Empire (the third one bring the human one that was destroyed on Epsilon Eridani). It is the dominate power with the Dominion, and as such, it's leader, Akasha Madora, was elected by the Dominion to serve as it's empress, or ''Impératrice. The Impératrice has the final say in any matter in the government, though she does has to answer to the Pope, who can excommunicate her if she fails to live up to her spiritiual obligations. The greatest threat to the empire's power is that of the Heiligen Römischen Reiches, a Vashti revival of the famed ancient government known as the Holy Roman Empire, which is actively challenges the central government's power. Additionally, there is the Second Russian Empire, allied with Akasha's rivals. Another to the power of the Impératrice is the empire known as Britannia, who is a far closer threat, as the Britannian leader, Queen Victoria III, is the cousin of the Vashti empress. Such close relations within the Vashti government are commonplace and encouraged, with the end hope that power is never to far from family hands. The Vashti leaders play a vast political chess game so complex that only fellow Vashti or an intentive Awali pay close attention to the moves of the participents. The idea that even the Eldar or the organic computers known as the Liulan are incapable of understanding such moves with Vashti politics, simply proves the intricate plots and games that fill the courts of the Vashti rulers. 'Laws' 'Foreign Relations' Though the Vashti Dominion is a state within the Federation, the Zìzhǔ Declaration gives the Vashti control over their foreign affairs. They maintain a complex network alliances throughout the galaxy, most notably being that with one of the Five Houses of Celeste, House Honteux. The Vashti, surronded by the Malheureux Rift, are rather isolated from the ongoings of the galaxy, and thus have an understandable mistrust of the galaxy at large. Imperium of Man: The Vashti's impression of the Imperium is just as bitter as the rest of the Federation. The Vashti recieved the least amount of damage to their empire, primarily because of the fact that the Imperium ships were the destroyed as they attempted to cross the Malheureux Rift into Vashti space. The Vashti serve as the ambassadors to the Imperium of Man on behalf of the Solaris Federation, with a few Awali and Iconian diplomats too. The Vashti invade the Imperium on the regular basis through means of their "crusades", in which the New Catholic Chruch sacnations a crusade to a specific sector, system, or planet. For these reasons, the Imperium has the complete right (for once) to want to invade Vashti space. Tau Empire: As nice as the Tau have been to the Vashti, the Vashti still do not trust the "bleu-peaux" as they call them. The Vashti prohibit the Tau from enter their territory, and deny them access to Vashti starmaps (though they must do so through the Liulan). However, the Tau are permited to visit any Vashti worlds beyond the Malheureux Rift, though under close supervision. Tau are considered down right annoying, as all they do around the Vashti is speak of how they could serve the Greater Good, and run their mouths for hours bragging about their Ethereals. For that and many other reasons, the Vashti rarely allow the Tau to come anywhere near them. Eldar: The Vashti have no dealings with the Eldar, specifically because of the fact that the Vashti are pariahs and the Eldar are psychic. The two have only met on the battlefield, and that is how the Vashti plan to keep it. The Eldar have on many occassions tried to destroy the Vashti, but have failed each time, due in part to Binadamu's intervention, and the fact that the Vashti are too powerful for even the Eldar to handle. An Eldar invasion force during the Second Eldar Conflict was annihilated by a smaller Vashti force, primarily because the Vashti designed and mass-produced their psyker-killing Fantôme Cannons just in time for the war. Due to the Vashti's pleathora of anti-psyker weapons, the Vashti are the first choice in dealing with an Eldar threat. This means that neither race will likely have time to actually might face-to-face of the battlefield. Orks: Since the destruction of the Ork tribes within the Federation and the space of it's protectorates in the Third Ork Wars, the Vashti have little to do with the "vert-peaux". The Vashti do however, manipulate the Orks into attacking Imperial worlds just before one of their crusades arrive on the planet to deal with them later. The Vashti don't bother to study the Orks like the rest of the Xai'athi, and simply prefer to annihilate them before the become a pester later on. Rixari: After the Rixari Incursion, the Vashti refused to sign any treaty with the space sharks. The Vashti tend to see the Rixari as simple meat for their "meatless Saturdays". The Vashti invade Rixari space periodically, just to remind them of the "greater threat". The Vashti empress, Akasha Madora, has been working closely with Rixari opposed to the rule of Tah'lan Yul'drak, and plans to kill him herself when the time is right. Military The Vashti military, known as the Armée de l'Vashti, is the predominate military force of the Vashti race. It is responsible for the protection of Vashti space, assests, and intrests in the Perseus Arm. A notable fact about the Armée de l'Vashti is that before M30, the Vashti had no real military. They felt no need to waste money on a large military force, as they simply manipulated events elsewhere to keep themselves out of war. However, the Solaris Federation's primary military force, the Kijeshi, was too small to defend them if an enemy actually got into Vashti space. Thus the Vashti built a military force numbering 2 billion men and women, and merged the Army and Navy into one force, of which the Armée de l'Vashti is made up of. As the Vashti are pariahs, they have geared some of their weapons to fight psykers, and are especially famous for their anti-Eldar weaponry, which is standard issue to Xai'athi troops preparing to invade an Eldar craftworld. The Fantôme Cannon is a deadly anti-psyker weapon used on Vashti warships. It is used to open holes in the sides of craftworlds, and on it's weaker setting, can pass directly through the hull of a ship, and kill most of the psykers within. This weapon is heavily regulated by the Federation government, allowing only heavy warships of the Vashti to use this monster, as such a weapon is an emmense threat to the psychic races of the Xai'athi. The Vashti military is typically led by Autrui generals who have spent their entire lives studying the art of war. While they are usually responisible for the commanding of Vashti armies, the Frei nobility may sometimes take command, to brush up on their military skills. Frei who decided to join the combat instead usually do so in the form of cavalry, riding Cheval de Fer ''bikes, powerful speeders made out of nullium, and carry Anathema Lances, which are capable of cutting through adamantium armor and daemons alike. These Frei nobles are fully capable of fighting on their own, despite their shielded upbringings. Dementi take to the battlefield either as warrior-nuns alongside the Frumman priests who provide the Vashti with moral boosting surmons, or as medics, awaiting Autrui soldiers returning from the field of battle. Society Vashti society is built around the morals and ideals of the ''Victorian Era from Terra's ancient past, a time Binadamu based on the Vashti's culture on (as it was considered an important time during Binadamu's youth). The Vashti are considered pompous, and look down on all others (including fellow Xai'athi), and barbaric, and lacking in "proper etiquette". They are deeply seeped in romanticism and intellectualism, and rather than meddle in the affairs of the "uncivilized peoples of the north" (the Imperium of Man, Tau Empire, and the Eldar), the Vashti prefer to remain in their Dominion, where the "light of civilization" shines brightly. 'Culture' The Vashti believe in strict discipline, good conduct, and high standards, requirements that only the most patient of people can endure. The Vashti are difficult to please, and only the best can satisfy them. Every work of art most be flawless, fit only for best of the best, and it's successor must be able to top it. Everything created by the Vashti is considered a work of art, from the simplest tool, to the mighty warships that defend the Dominion. Cathedrals palaces, and simple residential districts are Gothic to the extreme. Stain glass windows and giant statues of great heroes and leaders line the streets of Vashti cities, and even the most poorly constructed of buildings will amaze viewers. Vashti dress symbolizes their uptight attitudes, as men are expected to wear their best suits, equipped with a holowatch (a rather advanced version of the ancient pocket watch), rather odd looking "top hat", and armed with their lavishly decorated rayon pistol. Women are too expected to dress their best, as they were decoratively frilled dresses ranging from the blooming bell shaped dresses made famous by the Frei aristocrats, to the beautifully designed and form-fitting dresses of the Dementi. The Vashti's religious beliefs are directly desendent of those from ancient Terra's Christiandom, which is the driven force behind most of their action. The Vashti breed of the Frummen are responsible for maintain the faith of the Vashti, and running the Christian religions of their people. The Vashti believe that they are doing "God's Work", by launching crusades into the Imperium, converting the masses, and establishing colonies with which to "civilize the land". This pious work annoys everyone, from the humans they terrorise, to the Xai'athi they to control. 'Psykers' All Vashti psykers are confined to the Frummen clergy, to the Dementi administrators. Since the rest of the Vashti are either soulless or pariahs, to use their abilities, the Vashti who are psykers are taken to special Mission Worlds within the Dominion. Here they are raised to become members of the clergy if they are Frumman (boys), or government officials if they are Dementi (girls). There is no other way around this, as all psykers are seperated from the rest of Vashti society until they are needed. Dementi are immune to the powers of pariahs for unknown reasons linked to their creation, allowing them to serve as advisors, handmaidens, and personal assistents to the Frei, who are entire pariahs. Frumman spend most of their time in the massive churches preparing for their next surmon, and provide counseling to Vashti in need of help. Their breeding allows them limited use of their powers, such as the use of telekecsis, and reading of minds, while powers requiring heavy use of the Warp are denied. There have been no record cases of Vashti psykers falling to Chaos, as their extreme faith in their god has prevented Chaos from gaining control. Frummen are incapable of falling to Chaos, as their faith excess all other Xai'athi, and they see themselves as responsible for spreading that faith. Dementi are also incapable of serving Chaos, as their special condition prevents them from being possessed, a skill Frummen like to use when providing excorisms to fellow Xai'athi. Technology Vashti technology is considered to be amoung the most advanced in the galaxy, and is rather dark and mysterious, just like it's creators. Vashti technology is reliant on nanites or crystallurgy as it is with most of the Xai'athi. The power sources used by the Vashti are a mystery to the Xai'athi, Imperium, and even the Eldar. Most describe Vashti tech as almost malevolent in it's design and purpose, and considered by almost all species to be far more advanced than that of the Awali, though many may dispute this. What is agreed upon is that the Vashti produce the largest, and by far, the effective anti-psyker weapons is the galaxy, just short of the Necrons. Since the greater portion of the Vashti cannot percieve the Warp, they fear it's power, and have done all they can to stay one step ahead of psykers, friendly or otherwise. The most terrifing piece of technology used by the Vashti is undoubtly the Vita Secundi device, used to reanimate the body of a dead Vashti. Like all of Xai'athi, Vashti (unknowingly), fear their mortality. Thus, all newborn Vashti, as required by law are fitted with a Vita Secundi. It has been the source of many rumors in the Federation of the so called "zombies". However, reanimated Vashti show far more sapience than those mindless creatures. 'Weapons' All Vashti weaponry is designed with fighting psychic species in mind, and the Eldar in paticular. They also have an assortment of necessarily deadly weapons, like their radium thrower (a flamethower like weapn that spews iginited radioactive radium gases), and the Fantôme Cannon, a ship-based and artillery-based weapon, designed specifically for killing pyskers. The Vashti have also been conducting secret experiments within the Federation, and studing Necron weaponry and technology they salvaged from the Necron Wars, with the hope of creating some copy, however inferior it may be. This has yet to happen though, and the centennial economic reports the Vashti turn over the to Federation government show a mysterious black hole in the budget, leading to questions as to what the Vashti are doing with their money. One of their experiments on Necron technology was that of studying captured Pariahs, fellow Vashti who had been captured by the Necrons, and transformed into the beast they are today. With the results from these tests, the Vashti have produced weapons capable of downing any psychic being, from Binadamu to the Emperor. Their anti-psyker technology has made their military the largest anti-psychic war machine in the galaxy, wielding weapons that would make a Grey Knight jealous. Vashti weaponry extends to the controlling gravitonic and dark matter energy. The standard Rayon Blaster, which fires beams of pure light (so bright that it can blind enemies to close to the user), has a switch which can fire beam of complete darkness (refined dark matter imbued with warp energy), which can destroy the soul of the target. 'Travel' Like the rest the Xai'athi, the Vashti have their own form of travel, a desendent of Nodespace travel. The Vashti developed the Nulldrive, which in practice, involves the use of black holes. The Nulldrive collapses gravity in on itself in the area in front of the ship, but uses vast amounts of power to prevent the gravity from pulling in surrounding objects. As the gravity is compressed, it creates a black hole through which the Vashti ship is pulled into it. The ship is literally pulled from one part of the universe to the target distantation faster than the speed of light. The Vashti's nullium ships are unaffected by gravity, and protect the crew from the effects of the black hole. The nulldrive gives the ship the power to enter and exit a black hole as it pleases, meaning that an entire Vashti can hid inside one if needed. Since nulldrives used black holes for travel, any black hole discovered by the Vashti can be used for transportation. Thus, the Vashti have access to yet undiscovered areas of the galaxy. It's use can be detected (it is a black hole of course), but it cannot be tracted or pinned down to a specific point of origin, and since the black holes asorb any singles directed at it, Vashti ships can remain completely undetected. However, as the Vashti are the only race in the galaxy known to use black holes for transportation, whenever a nulldrive is activated, someone, somewhere in the galaxy, knows that the Vashti are going somewhere, just not exactally "where". Category:Storage Category:Copyright